roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Inertia
Personality Energetic with an avid love for anything cool, flashy or techy. Always dreaming of finding himself in Avalon Research, his original plan was to work there as a researcher or game tester, but his ambition soon changed to being a hero. New Avalon tech still always drives him crazy, and it’s hard to stop him from rambling on and on about the newest stuff - or anything else he has a strong passion for, really. An adrenaline junkie within reason, he often finds himself getting carried away in public, and getting in trouble for illegal quirk usage. Horror movies are his favourite genre, but he hates the one with jumpscares. They always get him. Amusement parks and rollercoasters are his favourite pastime, leaving him woozy and yelling for more every time. Coupled with ice cream or any kitties he sees on his way home and it’s a dream come true. Anything cute is enough to make him swoon. In fact, he has his own stuffed bear that he carries around almost everywhere. Michael’s sense of Justice trumps everything else about him though, and he does whatever he feels is right. Even if it results in him getting hurt, he can’t help but toss himself in the way of danger if there’s enough reason. Praise and knowing he did a good thing fuels his drive, and keeps him motivated to do more. Even if there’s nothing more he can do than smile, there’s no harm in doing just that, right? Backstory Ever since he was a child, Michael loved superheroes. Shrill, Mammoth, Doting Baron; every WayHaven hero had him as their devoted fanboy, even if he wasn’t a fan of buying merchandise. His love for heroics was so strong reached further than WayHaven and America, finding a place in heart for Europe’s heartthrob, Pixie. The tales of Enoch and Pixie entranced him, and when the fight at Merseyside resulted in the death of England’s sweetheart, a piece of him died along with her. It was then that Michael began to realise the depressing, neverending vicious cycle of heroes: Pixie sacrificed herself to save others, and Enoch faded into obscurity from supposed guilt. Mammoth died fighting Nightmare, and Baron was later jailed for shameful crimes. StarForger duelled to the death with Vileblood, and Orion vanished from society in mourning. It was terrifying being taught to be heroes, when all heroes ended up with a cruel fate one way or another. But it was a good kind of scary at the same time. Michael lived for the adrenaline and short-lived compliments and praise. As much as he thought of himself as someone who did things for the greater good of mankind and justice, he couldn’t help but admit it was his biggest guilty pleasure. Pixie’s death may have shook him to the core, but it also cemented him in his new goal in life: shine as one of the city’s brightest heroes, and if he was to go out, it’d be with a bang, not a whisper. That didn’t stop him from being terrified by the concept either way, and he realised that he wasn’t ready to be a hero just yet. But he would be, one day. Still an emotional kid (and just a kid, after all) at the time however, it didn’t stop each hero’s death crushing his spirits. Over and over, as heroes failed and failed. Overtime, he learned to grow detached to death, violence and pain. Using the gym and his backyard to train his quirk at any possible opportunity, he would always end the day with bandages and cuts decorating his frail frame. Michael was never a fighter, and constant training to the level of exhaustion left him with a poor immune system. No stranger to the local clinics, he always carries around paracetamol on him, for when he overexerts his body. But he was still left at a dead end. If he wanted to be a hero, he had to wait until his fourth year, which was going to take ages. And thanks to his track record, he was certain there were no heroes who’d take him on as a sidekick. Who wanted a rambunctious, uncontrollable kid to look after? News of Artemis and the Sidekick system Neptune implemented was quick to reach the hero-obsessed boy though, and Michael suddenly got a bright idea - a very stupid one, but it’d get the job done. Going on a short rampage of committing a series of harmless, petty crimes, he was finally brought to Paradise Tower and scolded heavily, then added to the sidekick system. His plan having succeeded, Michael's ready to show the world who he is, and see if he can break the vicious, tragic cycle of Heroes. If he can’t, then that was okay too. He’d just have to go down fighting. Resources Small rucksack that carries medicines and a first aid kit a notebook and pen for autographs, and a stuffed brown bear. It’s called Eve. Equipment / Weaponry Why would a 16 year old carry weapons? Specialisations Mental strength - it’s very hard to faze him or shatter his spirits. Quirk Constant Velocity When the user moves an object then loses contact with it, the object maintains its velocity for 3 turns. The height from when it was let go of is constant, as is the speed. It will not accelerate or decelerate, it will just continue moving linearly at the speed it was moved at. Air resistance and gravity is ignored, and it cannot be used on biological objects (i.e: Humans). When using his quirk, the User has to touch the object for at least 0.5s, during which a humming noise is emitted from the object. Up to 3 objects can be affected. Items affected by Constant Velocity have a base amount of damage they do on impact. The user can accelerate the speed of 1 item at any point whilst Constant Velocity is active. The object in question pauses for 0.5s velocity increases to 45m/s. The item is no longer affected by Constant Velocity when it hits something it cannot pass through, or is hit with a counter force (so 5kN projectile being hit with something else that does 5kN or more). Versatility A pretty simple quirk on the whole - throw, push or kick something, then shoot it off and pray you don't kill anyone. Example The user tosses a ball at a fleeing criminal with an underarm throw... but it doesn't move past leg level, essentially floating towards them at a constant pace. Once the criminal's guard is down, the ball halts for a fraction of a second then rockets off at a much faster pace than before, shattering the man's leg. The criminal apprehended, the user is scolded for his reckless methods, but on the whole, a job well done. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Sidekick Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student